jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park II: The Chaos Continues
Jurassic Park II: The Chaos Continues is the first story of The RtJP Series, written by M.P. Schmidt. The story is based on , with elements of 1997 original sequel, , and its . Plot Synopsis In M.P. Schmidt's Jurassic Park Part 2, an all new spectacular adventure featuring the unforgettable characters from ’s beloved stories, Dr. Grant returns to Nublar and travels through dangerous landscapes to discover a terrible truth. In the two years that followed the last adventure, has been alone in a mental institution in France under the care, and for his honor, of . He flees immediately with the help of his old love, , embarking on a new trip to . Upon arrival on the island, he notices a noticeable change: the aged plans to take the dinosaurs to a new home after a great drought ends most of life on Isla Nublar. To do this, the trio will have the help of new allies such as paleo-aspirant , detective , and himself, while they encounter a new threat that involves both and a mad . Summary The Chaos Continues focuses on the environmental crisis of Isla Nublar after being abandoned since the . John Hammond, worried about the current situation, decides to embark on an expedition to rescue the animals and take them to the mainland, with the support of Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler, as well as the support of tactical sergeant, Michael Wolfskin, the paleo-aspirant, Gwen Rutledge, the young photographer, Angus Splatter, a paramilitary organization, and some marine transport companies. On Isla Nublar, which now has an extinct vegetation, Hammond tells them that they must regain control of the park's energy in order to locate all the dinosaurs. With this task completed, the majority of herbivore dinosaurs are located in a location known as the "Hidden Oasis", while carnivores are beyond the reach of herbivores. Shortly after locating the natural paradise, a group of invaders from BioSyn arrives to kidnap dinosaurs and take them to the U.S. mainland. Eminently, Hammond's team manages to spoil BioSyn's plans successfully, although the latter decide to use some of their inventions to generate an artificial earthquake, causing some dinosaurs to die during the event. The rescued dinosaurs are taken to a nature reserve in France. This nature reserve is in the home, and estate, of Peter Ludlow, an old friend of Hammond, near Paris. Apparently, the estate was Gwen's former home before his parents died in a car accident. After Hammond decided to return to North America, Alan discovers that Peter Ludlow is working secretly for Lewis Dodgson, the CEO of BioSyn, who planned to make his own version of the Jurassic Park, making a celebration in the state with the richest people in the world. After being discovered, Ludlow blames him for having schizophrenia, being taken to a mental asylum along with Ellie as his advocate. That night, during the celebration, several dinosaurs are shown to the public, as well as Dodgson showing everyone their next theme park. After escaping from the mental asylum, Alan, Ellie, Gwen, Angus, and Michael, decide to spoil the entire celebration by freeing some dinosaurs so that everyone gets terrified. They all fight Ludlow's mercenaries, in addition to facing him and managing to stop him. It is then that Luldlow, after murdering Michael, decides to release gas to make everyone die in there. Gwen decides to stop him, while Alan, Ellie, and Angus have to sleep all the animals and take them to their enclosures before they can escape abroad. Angus manages to contact the ships that transported the animals to reach the nearest port, as well as manage to hire the service of some transport helicopters. Gwen and Ludlow go into a fight and he reveals that his parents didn't die in a car accident, but Ludlow personally killed them. Gwen assassinates Ludlow but dies because the estate explodes through the air. Finally, all the dinosaurs are transported to the ships and then be taken to a new destination that Hammond himself had already planned for the animals. The authorities arrive at the estate and the only thing they find are small lizards, Compsognathus, which attack one of them. When it is reported that the incident in the estate was due to a gas leak, Alan and Ellie are contacted by Hammond to help them verify the dinosaurs in their new home, Isla Sorna, the dinosaur manufacturing plant that InGen abandoned long ago. Both accept and prepare for a new trip to the second island. Creatures * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations Mainland * ** *** BioSyn HQ *** InGen HQ * ** *** Richelieu Asylum *** Ludlow Estate Outland * Isla Nublar ** *** Lands of Death *** Hidden Oasis Trivia Category:Alternate Fanons